Getting Off or Getting On?
by mochamaker
Summary: Alex and Olivia, together in a tale of smut.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off of this tale.

Rated M for dirty spice.

Dedication: For my clever Deckhand. ;)

_POV Alex_

**Getting Off or Getting It On?**

"I'm wet for you, and I want you inside me, pounding into me hard and fast," I husk, shifting and uncrossing my legs as I lean back in my chair. "I need to get off."

"I want to be inside you. It's all I've thought about all day long. I can't take the agony any longer so I come to you, hard and ready. I push up your skirt, tear your soaked panties. I can't wait…I want you now. I take your mouth in a deep kiss and spread your thighs, hooking one thigh around my hips." I shiver as my lover's voice purrs in my ear.

My nipples stiffen at her breathy tone.

"You gasp as I ease all the way into you, my cock touching deep inside you. You're so tight baby. You wrap your legs around my waist, and I carry you over to the wall. Then my hips start to piston as I thrust into you. I'm dizzy because I've forgotten to breath. You're so beautiful this way. I have to see more, so I look down and watch as you take me inside, making me glisten with your sweet essence," Olivia husks softly, her voice breathy and deep.

"My arms wrap around your shoulders, and my fingers dig into your muscles as you start to take me against the wall. You feel so good, so full inside me." I shift again in my seat as warm wetness starts to seep into my panties, making the silk hot and binding against my hardening clit. I resist the urge to whimper as the tightening fabric starts to become unbearable.

"You tilt your head back as I change the angles of my thrusts, rolling my hips to slap and tease your clit as I rock into you. Your neck beckons me and I can't resist, kissing your sweet skin as I fuck you. You're so wet. I feel you dripping all over your thighs, warming my waist where we touch. God baby… I'm getting hard underneath my harness just being inside you this way."

"Your hot mouth suckling my neck feels so damn good. I'm flooding you. So wet." I glance at the closed door, slipping my hand down to my lap and then to the zipper of my skirt. One more glance at the door and I unzip it, easing my hand inside the stiff wool to search for the wet silk of my panties. Wetness coats the back of my hand as I brush against my upper thigh. _God, I'm soaked. _

I groan softly as I move farther inside the tight fabric, wiggling my wrist to get to a comfortable angle. My fingertips brush against the soaked fabric, and I push inward, groaning loud at the teasing pressure against my hardness, nestled inside my folds. I hear an answering hitch of breath from Liv. Then I ease underneath the side elastic to brush against my warm, fleshy lips, slick with my arousal.

Spreading my thighs wider, I listen to my lover breathing as I slip higher and brush my warm, wet clit. I start to stroke with gentle circles, then slip down to gather more lubricant from my throbbing entrance, and slide back up to stroke again, but firmer than before. "Ahh…Liv." I'm pulsing against my soaked fingertips and I know I won't last long if I keep stroking the hard bundle of nerves.

"I'm here. I'm right with you as you start to clench and tug me deeper inside. I kiss your parted lips softly as I gaze right into your eyes-dark blue lagoons beckoning me to you. So beautiful…all wet and hot for me. Your thighs grip my waist, and your fingernails dig into my shoulders through my shirt as I keep thrusting into you, giving you as much as you need."

"I need you…Your touch is driving me crazy, thrusting deeper and harder inside me. I tighten my thighs, feeling like I'm slipping down. You grab my hips and hold me in place while you keep pounding into me. I moan loudly as you pound into me," my voice sounds raspy to my ears, and my throat feels scratchy from panting.

"Liv babe, you're relentless, your cock is hitting all my spots as you thrust, then withdraw, then thrust harder back into me. Fuck babe." Tingles skitter along the backs of my thighs as I stroke my throbbing bundle.

My eyes drift to the door, giving a quick look at the door to confirm that nobody was listening to me, then my heat began to sear my insides as I started to clench and tremble. My fingers start to hurt, and I look down and realize I'm digging my fingernails into the arms of my chair. I feel a rush of hot liquid seeping out of my body, indicating my impending orgasm.

_So close. _Biting my lip, I rock my hips up against my fingertips, allowing my throbbing clit to get the friction I needed. My lover's breath gasping in my ear.

"Liv… God baby…I can't hold on to it," I say in a whisper.

"Then don't. Let go for me Alex. I'll hold you. Come for me… Please?"

One more hard stroke, my fingers hitting my hardness, and then I'm there, gasping out as I start to shake uncontrollably. "OH Liv…"

"That's it baby, soak my cock. I watch your eyes darken even more, then I kiss your lips as you tremble in my arms, coming apart at the seam."

I keep rocking against my fingers as I come hard, my body bowing up and liquid gushing out of my opening to soak my panties. I whimper and ride the waves of pleasure. My eyes drift closed as Olivia gasps in my ear, her orgasm making her pant heavily. She's gotten good at being quiet, but I'm still working on staying silent during my release. I softly moan as I finish, my fingers still inside my panties. This is our third time being together this way.

I open my eyes and look at the closed door to my office. No shadows show through the slim glass. I breathe a sigh of relief and focus my attention on my lover, waiting patiently for me to regain my composure. I mumble, "mmm. God Liv."

My body aches, but in a pleasant way as I pull my fingers from their warm nest inside of my wet underwear. Closing my thighs, I slip my fingers between my dry lips to clean off my fingers, closing my eyes at my taste and briefly picture Olivia's tongue licking them clean instead of mine. I clench my thighs at the picture filling my head.

A deep laugh. "Was it good for you too?"

"You know it was. Just like it was yesterday, and the day before that."

"Aren't you worried…about getting caught…by your secretary. You know how she just walks in and interrupts you." A rustling sound echoed through the receiver as I zipped up my skirt and pulled down my disheveled blouse.

"I'm not worried. Are your pants zipped this time? I'm tired of the jokes from Elliot, even though he doesn't know its me that's giving you the lunch time nookie, it's still mildly irritating."

"I'll…um…talk to him, or something close to it," her voice is soft, the post-orgasmic purr I've come to love from my lover. I could spend the rest of the day bringing her pleasure just to hear her voice purring in my ear.

"Do that then. I'll see you later for court. Love you," I whisper as I finish tugging on my skirt, trying to fix it so it doesn't look too wrinkled. Gazing down at it, I realize it's a hopeless cause.

"Love you too. Don't forget to clean up before court." Click. She hung up.

Leaning back in my chair, I fondly gaze at the phone receiver still clutched tightly in my hand, slick from my sweat where I dripped on it while pleasuring myself. The receiver started beeping at me, so leaning forward, I slip it back into its cradle.

The door burst open. "Alex, do you have the…" Liz walks into my office unannounced. "Jeez, would you comb your hair." She shakes her head as she sits down in my guest chair, and looks into my eyes, pulling my musings back to the task at hand-my work. "Do you have a clue where the damn Thomas file is at? I have looked everywhere."

"I don't know Liz. Give me a minute to find it if it's here." I point to my completely covered desk, then give a shrug.

"I need it ASAP." Jumping up, she looks down at me with a smirk on her face. "And next time you and your Detective decide to have phone sex on your lunch break, please use your personal cell phone. The tax payers don't need to know that their ADA is getting off while they pay for it."

"Uhh." My cheeks flush red as I sit stunned and speechless.

"Sounded good though. She must know what she's doing. See you later Alex," she says with a wink and left my office, leaving me alone to die of mortification.

My boss just heard me get off. Staring at my phone, and thinking about Olivia and her purring voice in my ear, I whisper, "uhh. Damn. I'm just going to have to increase my daytime cell minutes."

**A/N: I am not responsible for any damaged property or personal injuries acquired during the reading of this fan fiction. Just a side note.. O_o**

**So, enjoy this little ditty… *whispers* I wrote it at work. HEEHEE :+) **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off of this tale.

Rated M for dirty spice.

Dedication: For my clever Deckhand. ;)

_POV Alex_

**Getting Off or Getting On?**

Double O's

Sitting on my Italian leather sofa in my boxers and tank top, I stare at the same page I've looked at since I walked in the door an hour ago.

I sent Liv a text message to come by my apartment when she finished her paperwork at the station. She sent one back, saying she would get here as soon as she was able. I hurried home, wanting to greet my lover properly with a home cooked meal and then join her for a hot bath. And as usual, she's late.

Picking up the Chinese take-in menu, worn at the corner from frequent use, I sigh and place a call to order our favorite food. The manager recognizes my name and automatically asks if I want the usual. I silently laugh as I tell him yes. He tells me the total and the time for delivery. I tell him to leave it with the doorman then hang up. I dial the doorman and tell him to expect the Chinese delivery boy.

"At least Chinese is good cold," I mumble after ending the call to my empty apartment. "Dammit Olivia." I grunt and flop back onto my couch, closing my eyes until the doorman rings me to indicate the food has arrived. I sit my cell phone on my stomach then cross my arms over my eyes to help block out the world while I think in peace while trying to calm down my irritation at my lover. But I knew her inconsistent schedule when I decided to begin a relationship with Olivia Benson.

After Liz ridiculed then embarrassed me in front of two other ADA's, I finally finished my paperwork and found the Thomas file for her. I handed it to her with flourish. She took the file from my sweaty fingers and laughed, casually saying I should keep my fingers dry. I know I blushed bright red at her statement, and her secretary gave me a cross look as I stood open mouthed, but Liz winked then laughed some more at my plight.

"I am definitely increasing my cell minutes, even if it is just to avoid Liz making jokes about my sex life." Releasing a sigh, I decide to think of my upcoming bath, and the warm, soothing body of Olivia wrapped around me. I moan at the thought.

I lick my lips as I imagine the taste of her mouth as I kiss her, and the soft feel of her hands as they cup my breasts while grinding her hips into my back and butt. Desire roars in my veins, warming me and calming me as I think of warm mauve lips suckling my neck. A flush creeps over my skin, and slick warmth gathers between my thighs. _I should wait for Olivia. _

A gentle throbbing between my folds makes me clench my thighs together to quiet the pulses. Instead of easing the gentle pain, my clenching thighs only increase my need. I can't wait for my lover to come home and ease my desire because she could be another hour or more, depending if she caught a case or is interviewing a suspect. Sitting up, I rearrange the pillows for a better position, then glance at the front door to make sure its locked and it is. "Phew."

Closing my eyes again, I think of Olivia wrapped around me in the bathtub, her hands cupping my breasts, and her thumbs tweaking my nipples. I mimic my fantasy with my own hands, cupping my breasts as if it is Olivia's hands and Olivia's thumbs, then slip both hands beneath my shirt for skin on skin contact. "Oh, Liv," I whimper as the touches send pulses immediately down to my throbbing clit, making my folds become even slicker.

I stroke down my tight stomach, heading toward the waistband of my boxers with one hand, leaving one hand cupping my breast and periodically stroking my nipple as it hardens to a painful bud. I shift my hips and spread my thighs wide, resting my left leg against the back of the sofa and curling my right up at the knee for maximum maneuverability. It's a position I'm more than familiar with, having self-serviced for so many years without a constant lover to keep me sexually satisfied.

I think of Olivia touching me as I pinch my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I sigh as I would if she were here and touching me right now. Then I slip my left hand into my boxers, sliding along hot, sweaty, and smooth skin until my fingertips touch my slick, fleshy lips in a familiar teasing caress. I gasp and slip my fingers down to stroke my hard clit in a knowing touch. I'm so hard against my fingers, aching for release as I feel my pulse throbbing against the wet skin of my fingertips.

I know I won't last long, which is good because I am on a time schedule with the food delivery on the way. The last thing I want to do is go down stairs to pick up the food with sex smell sticking to my skin and fingers. Releasing a soft moan then a gasp, I circle my clit with the tips of my fingers then stroke as I did this afternoon. My loins throb and clench, indicating that my release is hovering, waiting for the right touch to push me into its arms. A soft roaring fills my ears and spots dance before my closed eyes. Nothing matters at this moment but coming.

Biting my lower lip, I pinch and push at my breast and at my center, and then warmth floods my veins as my release floods out of me. "Fuck Liv," I scream as I arch and bow up, my body a mass of trembling muscles. My release grabs me and holds on for several seconds, then I'm released and able to ease down into my couch cushions. Air gushes between my dry lips as I try to catch my breath. My orgasm was harder than at lunch, a damn near miracle without the hands of my lover to bring it forth. "Holy shit," I gasp as I release my now sore nipple and wipe my wet fingers onto the skin of my inner thigh, smearing the evidence of my release all over my sweaty skin.

"You have quite the potty mouth counselor," a deep female voice burrs from above me. My eyes flash open. My smirking lover stands over me, her dark eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiles wide, lust coloring her cheeks a dusky red.

I sit up, yanking my shirt down to cover my bare stomach. "Fuck Olivia Benson. Can't you knock next time?"

Her smile drops as a scowl replaces it. "If you didn't want me to come in unannounced, then don't give me a fucking key Alex." With wide eyes, I watch as she digs in her pocket, pulling out a piece of gold, and then tossing it in my lap before turning away from me and walking toward the front door at a fast pace.

"Shit. I'm sorry Liv." I'm on my feet and chasing her before my brain connects what's happening, the clanging of the metal key on the floor barely registering. "Don't leave. Please?"

She stops, but doesn't turn to face me, choosing instead to leave her back to me. "You obviously don't want me here, so why is it a problem that I'm leaving?"

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, half expecting her to pull away. When she doesn't, I hook my still sticky fingers together and pull her close to me, leaning my chin on her shoulder and smelling her sweet, spicy cologne. "Because I don't want you to go. I asked you here and I didn't mean to be a jerk. It's just been a really long day. I ordered dinner, and I thought we could cuddle and talk. I need to talk."

Silence.

Then she laughs her deep, throaty laugh of contentment, and I feel her body relaxing into mine. "Alex Cabot needing something? Why, I don't believe my ears. Perhaps you should tell me again."

Placing my mouth right next to her earlobe, I whisper, "Liv, I need you tonight."

She groans soft and deep, then pulls my hands up to her smiling mouth, placing delicate kisses to my fingers. Heat envelopes my left fingers as Olivia places my sticky fingers into her mouth, tasting me with her lips and tongue. My knees wobble as I watch her close her eyes, lean back into me more and suckle my fingers hard, making sure to get every drop of me with her sliding tongue.

A gasp escapes my mouth at the feel of her, tasting me with such abandon, her pleasure at my taste evident in her soft exhales and whimpers. "Oh, Liv… the food."

She nods, then murmurs around my fingers, "ot it awweady. Fffidggie."

"Right. Of course you put it in the fridge already." I mumble, watching her suckle my fingers, refusing to give up her treat until she's had her fill. After another minute, her lips release my fingers as she turns in my arms, opening her eyes to gaze into mine. I see hunger for me in her gaze as she looks into my soul. "Did you watch me Liv?"

She nods. "I couldn't help it as soon as I realized what you were doing. You're so beautiful Alex." Her hands began to stroke a soothing rhythm along my back, calming my sudden anxiety at being discovered in a private act.

Burying my nose into her neck, I kiss the skin beneath her earlobe, knowing the touch will cause her breath to hitch and her body to tremble. A deep desire to see her trembling beneath me, my mouth on her appears in my mind. Against her smooth skin, I smile and kiss my way along her throat.

"What…are you..doing Alex?" Olivia gasps as she leans her head back, letting me have better access to her throat.

"Loving you." My lips work my way down to stop at the base of her throat. I look up and see her downcast eyes, watch as her throat swallows often. "I want you Liv."

"You have me," she burrs as I guide her over to my couch, unbuttoning her shirt and taking off her slacks with a quick flick of my hands. She allows me to slip off her bra then slide her panties down her legs so she stands before me completely naked.

"I know I do. Now, I'm going to claim you, and make you scream my name just as you made me scream yours at lunch today."

"Uhh… but I want to taste you," she whimpers.

I kiss her lips softly, then pull back to look into her eyes. "You already had a taste. Don't be greedy love." I watch her as she eases down onto the couch, her legs spreading for me automatically. Kneeling between her splayed knees, I pull her hips close to the edge and take her mouth in a deep and penetrating kiss. She arches and groans beneath my lips, her mouth parting for my tongue to slip inside then retreat in a teasing dance of tongues. I keep my eyes open and watch hers as she closes them and groans into my mouth. I stroke and tease her thighs with my fingertips as I kiss her lush and sweet mouth.

I moan at the wetness coating my fingers as I slip between her folds to test and entice her body to see things my way. She relaxes beneath me as I leave her lips to trail hot kisses along her chin and throat.

"Alex…" she whimpers as her fingers tangle in my hair and try to push me down to her center.

"Getting there," I murmur and keep kissing along her body, stopping to nibble her soft breasts and hard nipples, clamping my teeth in a loving bite, then releasing to continue the journey to where we both want my mouth to end up.

She growls as I dip my tongue into her belly button, "get there faster."

"Now who is impatient?"

"Grrr," she moans.

I ease her thighs wider and inhale her scent, gazing at her glistening folds while her fingers twist in my hair, and tugging in an almost painful way. But I welcome the sensation if it means I get to stare at my lover for just a moment longer, memorizing her open and vulnerable before me.

I meet her gaze as I dip my mouth and take her in a sweet and loving embrace with my lips. She trembles beneath me as I pull her closer and devour all that she is, all that I helped cause with my loving touches and sweet kisses.

"God, Alex," she moans then rocks down on my mouth, giving me a sign of her impatience for release. "Please?" I watch as she closes her eyes and tosses her head back in a move of surrender.

I nod my agreement to give her the release she craves, and give her my all, suckling and nibbling her in a way that I know will tip her into release. And it isn't long before she clutches my hair and her warm essence floods my mouth as I bury my tongue deep inside her. I drink her up, and let her ride my mouth until I feel her fingers release my hair and her body relax back into my couch cushions. I pull my mouth away from her and rest my wet cheek against her quivering thigh, my fingers stroking her calf in a soothing massage.

"Wow," she gasps, her legs closing slightly to embrace my shoulders, and her eyes opening to meet mine.

"Hmm, I'll say." I flash her a smile as I use her knees to stand up, my own legs feeling a bit unsteady after my own orgasm and then the strenuous activity of ravishing Olivia. Holding my hand down to her, I give her a smile to indicate that she's to take my hand. She nods and clasps our fingers together, our eyes still locked in a loving gaze. "Will you stay tonight? I still need you."

She let me pull her to her feet, then kissing me softly, she whispers, "you have me."

With a flick of the lights, leaving the apartment in almost total darkness, I pull Liv to my bedroom without a backwards glance or thought. I need her hands on me and her voice in my ear for as long as she'll have me, and I think it's time I show her so.

I watch as Liv closes my bedroom door, then turns to face me, our eyes meeting in a look of devotion and need. I softly kiss her chin and whisper, "what do you think about getting a cell phone plan together?"

"Huh?" she mutters, obviously confused by my statement. "You want to talk about cell phones now?"

"Well…yes. After Liz heard us at lunch today, I thought about you and me and where we're going, and I think cell phones together is a good first step to make in the commitment stairway." She looks shocked as I sit us down on the end of my bed, tossing my shirt and boxers off as I get situated.

"But, uh Alex…you got upset tonight when I let myself in. Now you want to get technology engagement rings?"

"I wasn't upset with you Liv, never with you. I was only surprised to be caught at um…" A blush starts to creep into my cheeks as I looked into her eyes.

"That's part of why I didn't want your key yet. You aren't comfortable with me catching you that way even though we sleep together," she mumbles then ducks her head.

"I am comfortable. Really. I want you here. I want you in my life."

Her brown eyes meet mine. "Okay, we'll both get smartphones and then we can text when we want to umm…be together, in addition to calling over lunch." Olivia fell back onto my bed, pulling me on top of her.

"We'll get unlimited cell-to-cell and talk during dinner too if need be," I suggest before I can filter the thought of us talking all day long, burning up cell minutes while we sext each other.

"Bet your sweet ass we will. Now kiss me."

My lips caress hers as she held me tightly in the dark.

**A/N: This is for my dear Deckhand. Thank you for all your inspiration and affections.**

**I also penned this story as a reminder to make sure you're not expecting company when um…deciding to have a private moment, because it can definitely get awkward when said company walks in unannounced. *Coughs and blushes* **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off of this tale.

Rated M for dirty spice.

Dedication: For A.

_POV Alex_

**Getting Off or Getting On?**

Chapter Three:

_Is That A Pistol In Your Pocket?_

The clock hands on my watch show two in the morning as I step into the precinct. Liv sent me a text after dinner to meet her by the entrance. No details, just meet me at the station entrance. She knew I'd come. I always do when she calls. She knew I was still at the office, knew that I was still working on the James case. It was a long drawn out pile of paperwork that will probably yield little results for me as a prosecutor, but procedure is procedure, and I must follow it no matter how much of a pain in the ass it is for all involved.

The building is quiet, the desk in front of me empty. An unusual occurrence for the one-six. Normally, there is an echoing of noise in the cavernous front entrance room coming from the numerous law enforcement personnel, all of them peppered throughout the building at all hours of the night and day. There is never silence. Immediately I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle in response.

Something is not quite right my hindbrain whispers. My feet are screaming to move, get away and up to my lover as soon as possible, but I'm torn because Liv wanted me to meet her at the entrance. And I agreed. So I stay still and look around, waiting for Olivia to show herself. Leaning on the desk with one elbow, I glance down to check my watch. Five minutes have passed since I first entered, and I'm now ten minutes past when Liv wanted me to meet her. She's late again.

I sigh. "Dammit Liv," I whisper under my breath.

"You rang," a soft voice, whispers in my ear.

I jump back into her warm body. "Holy fuck Liv," I gasp out.

Her lips nuzzle my ear as she whispers, "do you always come when called, Counselor?"

"Only if it's you doing the calling. Not likely to happen when Liz calls." I cringe at the thought and say, "that woman is like the hot sun in the desert, dries me up and makes me cringe."

She laughs. "Ha. Yeah." Her warm hands grab my waist, the fingers snaking between the buttons of my shirt to softy stroke the skin of my stomach. "I run the other direction when I hear Liz."

"Unless of course your lips are attached to mine, then you're taking the heat with me." Her lips brush my neck and jaw, kissing me softly as her fingertips continue to touch and stroke my skin. I tremble slightly as the heat of desire begins to glaze my thoughts, blinding me to all but the feel of her warm skin and the touch of her hot fingers. My thighs tingle as arousal creeps through my veins. I gasp and lean back for more.

And then suddenly, her warmth is gone. "Don't leave," I whimper. My body needs her touch, and my heart wants her affections.

She husks, "I'm right here." Her breath tickles my neck as she speaks softly, and my heart thuds faster in my chest as her deep tone of voice. I call it her sex voice. One word uttered in that tone and I'm drenched with arousal. It's an instant turn-on before I ever look up and meet her lust-glazed brown eyes.

She turns me around to face her. I nuzzle her neck with my cheek, delighting in the feel of her soft skin tickling mine. Then I meet her gaze. Her eyes are hooded as she gazes down into mine. I tremble at the fire of desire in her dark, dilated eyes. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

She leans in close, so close that her lips are lightly brushing mine as she says, "because I have something in mind."

She takes my hand and pulls me. I sigh and follow her, but I still want to know why she wanted me here when we could have met up at my place. Maybe she'll tell me later, when we get to where she wants to be. With Liv, I can only imagine what she has in mind.

As we enter the stairway door, I whisper, "where is everybody? It's so quiet in here tonight."

"It's a vacation weekend; everybody took advantage and left early."

I stop walking, my hand pulling her back too. "So, let me get this in order, _we_ are the only ones in the whole building?" I squeak out in disbelief.

"Emm, Not the whole building. There are two security guards on the upper and lower floors, but I made some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"It's a surprise," she whispers, leaning in and brushing her lips against my parted ones.

I softly growl and say, "_Liv_, you know I hate surprises." After the last surprise, her catching me with my hand inside me, I would have thought she understood the 'don't surprise Alex' concept. But apparently not.

She smiles slightly against my mouth, then her teeth clamp gently onto my bottom lip as she pulls away. I squash the urge to gasp and pull back at the slight pain, and instead, lean in closer, wrapping my arms around her neck to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. I pull her close, and hang on until my back hit's the hallway wall and our breasts bump together softly. She gasps into my mouth and allows me to take control of the kiss, my tongue plunging and stroking hers in an erotic entanglement of wet muscles. I tangle my fingers in her short hair and tug at the silky, warm strands.

"Rrrowwww," she yelps, breaking the kiss to wince in pain. Stepping back, she tries to untangle my arms, but I lock them together and refuse her.

"God…Liv," I husk, "it was just a little tug."

She scowls and says, "see if you like me yanking on your hair."

"You do yank on my hair," I lean in to whisper, "especially when I'm between your legs, on my knees, with my mouth on you, suckling your hard clit between my lips."

"Ughh, Alex," she whispers back, her breath gasping against my cheek in warm puffs.

Smirking, I slide my hands down to grab her shoulders, trailing my thumb as I go until I brush the sides of her breasts as her chest expands with the depth of her breaths. Her fingers ease down to grip my hips in a hard clasp. She's not going to back away from me now.

I continue my teasing and say, "baby, you're so wet… you're dripping down my chin as I feast on you, teasing your hardness with fast strokes of my tongue," I husk into her skin. She leans into me more, her warm mouth latching onto my neck in a strong kiss, her hot tongue delicately tasting my skin with short sweeps.

Hot arousal pools between my thighs at the feel of her mouth on my skin. Groaning, I whisper, "can you taste your drippings?"

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbles, continuing her kisses down my throat, then reversing her path until her mouth is once again on my chin and then up on to my lips. Her lips are warm and wet and so very sweet.

I step back, watching as the pulse in her neck throbs beneath her flushed skin. I want to take her against the wall right now so very badly, but I step back to look into her eyes and wait for her to lead me. She picks up on my cue and says, "come with me," then she grabs my hand and pulls me away from the wall. I follow, my legs jelly and weak.

Instead of the stairwell as she intended, she instead leads me to the elevator, reaching out to touch the button, then stepping away as the doors immediately open up for us. I follow her inside, smiling at her as the doors shut and the elevator starts to move. I don't turn around to see the intended destination, I want to let this surprise play out the way that Liv intended it to.

She leans forward and I kiss her in a sweet brush of affection. If she wanted me in the elevator, I'd be pantiless with my legs wrapped around her waist, and her fingers buried deeply inside, using the movement of the elevator car to her advantage as she pushed me toward orgasm.

The elevator stops. "Come on," she whispers, and pulls me out and into the dark hallway.

I blink to try to see where I'm going, but the effort is futile. "Liv, I can't see. Let's turn on the lights."

"Not yet." Her hand grips mine tight. "Just follow me and I promise I won't lead you into a wall."

"Fine. I left my flashlight at the office anyways," I mumble as I follow her lead. We reach the end of the hallways we're on and turn right to take another hallway. Liv pulls me along at just the right pace, not too fast and not too slow so that I don't get motion sick in the darkened hallways.

She stops. "Now, do you trust me?" A door creaks open, then she pulls me a few steps forward. I feel her shifting and resist the urge to fidget, letting her go and turning to run back the way we came.

I snort. "What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you." It's still dark and I still can't see a damn thing. Sighing, I say loudly, "what the hell are we doing? And where are we?"

A soft light flicks on. I gasp at the sight revealed to my eyes.

I'm standing in the entryway to the holding cell. The empty and freshly cleaned holding cell. I detect a fragrance of lemon and an underlying scent of bleach. The smell is definitely more appealing than the scent of body odor and human excrement.

"Um… What are we doing here?"

"I said that I arranged something…and well, here it is."

"You arranged to show me the holding cell in the middle of the night?"

"In a way…" she husks, her warm hands sliding and stroking over my hips seductively.

"Oh," I mumble, understanding what she meant by arranged something. "Liv, there's cameras in here."

She laughs. "I know, but I had Bill turn them off for tonight."

"Are you sure? Because I've seen more than one porno where the women were taped unknowingly and then the tape is sold."

"I checked them right before I saw you."

"You did?" I squeak.

"Mmhmm, and believe me, they are turned off." She moves behind me and wraps her arms around me, her hands warm on my waist, and her lips softly brushing the side of my neck. "Now, Counselor, are you prepared for your punishment?" Her voice deep and husky.

The saliva in my mouth immediately evaporates, leaving me with a dry and sticky mouth. Licking my lips, I say, "what did I do, Detective, to warrant such punishment?"

"You were negligent in your duties as my girlfriend. You failed to call me back. I've counted three offenses so far. So, what do you have to say for yourself? What's your rebuttal, Counselor Cabot?" She moved her hips seductively against my butts, hot body rubbing against me in a way that turns my knees to wobbling. It appears that Detective Benson is going to interview me by using coercive means.

In a low voice, I reply, "I had a low signal. Time slipped away. I had to save an abandoned puppy."

"All lies. And that's not good enough. Try another," she burrs in my ear, her hands moving down to grip my hipbones and pull me closer to her, using the soft rocking of her hips to drive me crazy with arousal, knowing exactly how the movement affects me.

I resist the urge to whimper and give in to her techniques by biting my lip, and muttering the only defense I have, "I think I better wait for my representative. You're using your feminine wiles to get me to give in… And I feel threatened by your actions."

She laughs deeply, the sound echoing off the cell bars. "I intend to get a confession out of you by any means necessary. And I won't stop until you say, 'I confess'." Then, her soft lips caress my jaw, as her hands slide up my shirtfront and cup my breasts. I arch into her, and grind my hips against her, my body already in a high state of arousal. Her thumbs brush my nipples until they harden to painful points. My wetness is dripping along my inner thighs, and her breath is panting in my ear. She's in a state too.

"Liv," I gasp as she pinches my nipples, gently at first then harder as I grind my hips and squirm against her. She's got me right where she wants me, and she knows it. She responds by turning me around to face her, her eyes hooded and wild with lust. I lean in and take her mouth in a soft kiss, then deepen it as her hands push against my breasts, mashing them together.

"Step back," she commands, her breath coming in harsh pants.

I take a step back in response. But it's not enough, and she pushes me gently, her mouth still near mine as she backs me into the cell bars. Her hands slip down and start to unbutton my shirt, the movements fast and accurate on the tiny buttons, then she's yanking the shirt open and her hands are on my skin in warm knowledgeable strokes.

"You're so wet right now, aren't you Counselor Cabot? You like my techniques," she husks in my ear, and I arch against her in response. _Damn her for knowing my body as she does. _

"Yes, Detective. It's warm down here. I can't help but sweat when under pressure."

"I'm going to make you sweat in a minute," she husks in my ear, "you'll be gasping out a confession soon enough." Then, she's unbuttoning my trousers, and pulling them down all the way to my ankles, leaving me in just my panties.

I feel exposed. The urge to cover myself almost making me pull away from her touch, but I don't want to not have her dark eyes on me. I need her to look at me, and to watch me in my vulnerable state. With our eyes locked, I feel her hands ripping my panties off with a yank of her fingers, her touch rough and demanding.

The cool air in the cell immediately chills my wet flesh. I watch her as she watches me. Both of us challenging the other to look away first. Lucky for me, staring down opponents is a game I always win.

Her beautiful mouth parts, and she whispers, "unbutton my trousers."

"Yes Detective," I whisper in reply, and do her bidding while still gazing into her dark and focused eyes. Then, I slip my hand inside her trousers and under her briefs to softly stroke her lower belly. She's breathing faster now than before. I kiss her mouth and slide down to cup her mound.

I stop moving as I realize what my fingers are now cupping. _Gulp._

She laughs, then says, "surprise."

I curl my fingers around her faux cock and stroke it using gentle strokes, intent on driving her further into the arms of Eros. I know how sensitive her clit is, and no doubt, the harness is resting right on it. She has to be as hard and ready as I am, and two can play at this game.

"My, my, Detective. What a big pistol you're carrying, and dark pink too. I didn't know Smith and Wesson made a dark pink nine mil. Do you plan to shoot me with it?" I coo into her neck, then kiss her warm skin provocatively. It's one of her most sensitive areas after all.

"It's locked and loaded just for you darln'. Special ordered too just for our specifications."

"How thoughtful of you, Detective, to give your suspects such attention to detail." Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I start to lick and suckle the skin just under her earlobe, and husk, "so, are you going to point it at me?" Then accentuate my question by biting her. She thrusts against my hips in a silent plea for more.

"Yes…immediately," she whispers. I slip her briefs down to her knees and keep her silicone shaft firmly in my grasp. "There's a condom in my wallet. We'll need it. Grab it, and put it on me."

"I've done this a time or two before." Reaching down, I grab her wallet, finding the condom with ease and slipping it free while dropping Liv's wallet in the process, but somehow, I doubt she'll care right now. I tear the package open using my fingers, thus, proving my accuracy with the slip of latex circle, and then slip it over her shaft. She squirms at the pressure of my fingers, slipping down as I roll the condom into place.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she moans in my ear.

"Wait until you're inside me," I whisper back, and feel her tremble in response. I slip off a shoe and then one side of my trousers. I'm going to be dry cleaning the suit tomorrow anyways, so it doesn't matter if it gets dirty tonight. Right now, I want Liv and nothing else matters.

Using the bars at my back for support, I hook my leg over her hip and gaze into her eyes while guiding the tip toward my soaked entrance. The condom was probably a useless effort because I'm so wet, but it will make the cleaning of her new toy easier later. Reaching back, I grab the bars and pull up to help get the cock inside. Liv helps by cupping my butt and hoisting me up higher so I can ease down and take her inside.

I watch her face as she slips inside, and will forever remember the sight of her eyes blinking shut, and her mouth parting in a gasp. I wrap my legs around her waist, and my arms around her shoulders, dropping my weight down to let her sink fully inside of me. I kiss her mouth and say, "you're such a good Detective. You knew right where to find the evidence and to point your weapon. Now, rock with me."

Using my thigh muscles, I start a slow and easy rhythm, her cock slipping and stroking inside me with each rise and sink motion. I want her to get the feel for it, then I'll let her take back control. My detective, she's a fast learner and after a few more easy strokes, she takes back the lead and kisses me back. She mutters against my lips, "God, I had…no idea that…you would feel this good." She speeds up her thrusts, and pants out, "I confess to being a bad cop, now, convict me, send me to prison."

Her hips start to piston fast and take on a rolling motion, taking us from slow and easy caresses, to fast and pounding within the blink of an eye. I gasp and moan against her lips, and let her fuck me against the bars of the holding cell. I'm going to have bruises in the morning, but nothing will compare to the memory of this moment in time, watching Liv let go and take me to be hers.

I keep my eyes open, not wanting to miss a minute of her joyful expression. I husk, "I love you." I watch as the words tip her into the arms of her release. She moans deep, as her hips freeze mid-stroke, and I feel her body trembling, releasing with orgasm. I tighten my legs and work her deeper inside, hitting my spot that will send me into release within seconds. One rock, then two, and I'm coming with her, panting and moaning her name into her ear.

She continues to tremble as my release ends, her body taxed and obviously exhausted. I take pity on her, and grab the bars behind my head to keep most of my weight off of her. After a few minutes, she catches her breath and her hands grip my hips and ease me off of her. I try to conceal my wince as she slips out of my sore and wet lips.

"So, do I get to handcuff you, Detective? You confessed after all."

"It…was…an excited…utterance. Inadmissible…in court, Counselor." Reaching between our hips, she slips the condom off the cock, and tosses it into the nearby trash bin with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes are now the color of freshly brewed coffee and absolutely beautiful. My rebuttal dies in my throat.

I take the defense counsels way out, and be a chicken. "I'd argue with you, but I'm too tired right now. I've been intently questioned, deeply threatened, and persuaded to the point of bodily meltdown. The prosecution for now, rests."

I smile as she softly kisses my mouth, then whispers, "you never fully rest counselor." She smiles back at me, and kisses me again. "I'm going to declare a mistrial and we'll reschedule this interrogation for later."

"Fine, but realize that I gave you an easy out…Detective. You know how tenacious my questioning can be when pushed against a wall."

She helps me to unhook my legs and slide down to stand on my feet again. I use the bars to adjust my clothes and put my shoe back on, my legs weak and a bit sore from overuse. Turning back to Liv, I watch her adjust her toy back into her briefs and then her pants, looking for all the world like the fine detective that she is. She walks over and takes me in her arms, her mouth nuzzling my neck and ear. She whispers, "that's what I love about you, Counselor, your tenacity in and out of court."

"I'm tenacious only for you Liv." I sigh and rest my head against her strong shoulder, enjoying the almost romantic atmosphere inside the holding cell, odd as it may sound to me later.

"We should go before the cameras come back online," she says into my ear. "Come on." She takes my hand and quickly pulls me out of the cell, flicking off the light as we go, and then slowly guiding me out of the dark hallway and back up to the entryway of the building.

As we reach the doors, she turns to me, our eyes locking, and says loudly, "would you like to be negligent in your duties as a wife?"

I gasp in disbelief, and say, "wife?"

"Yes, wife. I didn't stutter. Do you want to be my wife?" I try to say yes, but there's a disconnect between my brain and my mouth. I think her loving attentions have sizzled my brain cells.

Liv gets down on her knees and shouts, "Alexandra Cabot, please put me out of my misery, and agree to be my wife."

Suddenly, the lights come up and the rest of the rest of the occupants in the room are revealed to me. All of our closest friends stand beside the check in desk and wait patiently.

I want to be angry with Liv for setting me up in such a way, but then I glance down into her eyes, seeing the swirling emotions in their dark depths, and let my heart, for once, override my mouth, and say, "yes."

The occupants of the room clap and shout their cheers of joy. I ignore them as I pull up my lover for a kiss of more interrogations to come.

**A/N: *High fives Betsy* Good work muse… Also, this is for A. Darln' I hope you enjoy it. *wink***


End file.
